30 Days and 30 nights
by Mrs Daryl Dixon
Summary: for the 30 drabble Challenge.  it also said i could do one shots so here they are.  all Have Blaise and Hermione.  hope you like them.  writing this till i can get over writers block for Laws of Love.  i will finish it if your a fan of it.
1. Chapter 1

30 DAYS AND 30 NIGHTS  
A 30 DRABBLE/ ONE SHOT CHALLENGE

BY  
TEZUKA'S GIRL

DAY ONE

MOONLIGHT

As it had been for the last few months Hermione and Blaise were the only 2 left in the library. They knew exactly where the other sat. When one left to get something the room seemed to be out of balance to the other. They never spoke but always knew when the other was leaving and they would leave together. They formed a silent friendship.

"You know granger you wouldn't get those headaches I see you get if you would stop reading by the moonlight" Blaise said breaking their months of silence

"I like reading by the moon light it's romantic." Hermione said setting down her book.

"What is romantic about studying" Blaise said picking up the book to find that she wasn't reading at this particular moment.

"And here I thought you were studying what is north and south any ways" Blaise asked.

"It's a classic novel taking place in the 1850's in northern Britain. A woman from London society has to become accustomed with the northern ways. It is very romantic, "Hermione said, "and I was studying I'm just taking a short break"

"Well have fun with that one" Blaise said walking back to his table.

Hermione watched him as he studied. He was the main reason she always sat at this table. Ever since third year in Arithmancy she had a big crush on him only Ginny knew.

'You know it is rude to stare" Blaise said never looking up from his book

"Sorry" Hermione said quickly grabbing Her potions essay that wasn't due for two weeks.

Blaise went back to his work chuckling remembering the conversations he had just had with Draco. Maybe the blond was right.

"Will you just tell the girl every one seem to know but her. We all fought together during the war I mean we even get along with Potter now I think its ok' Draco said as Blaise packed for the library tonight.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Blaise said turning to face Draco.

"Hermione everyone knows but her I'm actually surprised Ginny hasn't told her yet" Draco said.

"Ok so I like her a lot we all know she will end up with Weasley any ways so what is the point" Blaise said defeated

"Yeah and I'm marring Pansy, Hermione is more likely to date a log before Weasley" Draco said rolling his eyes. it seemed the whole school thought so but Pansy and Draco.

"Can I borrow that book I need it for my potions essay" Hermione asked pulling Blaise out of his thoughts.

"Uhh yeah sure" He said handing it to her

"Thanks" Hermione said as she turned to walk away. She took a few step then stopped and walked back

"Blaise will go on a walk with me out side I want to talk about something" Hermione said smiling.

"Yeah sure I could use a break any ways" Blaise said getting up from his table. They made there way to the nearest court yard.

"Blaise I'm not sure your aware of this but I really like you and I was wandering if you would like to" Hermione couldn't finish her sentence as Blaise pulled her in to a kiss.

Hermione fell in to their first Moonlight kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

30 DAYS AND 30 NIGHTS  
A 30 DRABBLE/ ONE SHOT CHALLENGE

BY  
TEZUKA'S GIRL

DAY TWO

MARKED

Hermione remembers the first time she was him. he was last called for sorting in their first year. She thought he was the most beautiful human she had ever seen in her life. Then the Sorting Hat uttered that horrible word Slytherine. The boy call Ron Weasley had already informed her that only the evil witches and wizards go to that house. Her heart sank she may never know this boy

When she started her second year terrible things were amiss. And Draco Malfoy along the boy seemed to delight in the fact that she was already marked for death or to be lower than them by her birth. It hurt so much in side that he would never see her as an equal.

Her Third year however brought promise. He took arithmancy a class full of ravenclaw she and he being the only of their houses to take it. this marked them both as bookworms and were made fun of my both houses. This brought them close together and they formed a silent friendship.

Fourth year brought on a whole new slew of problems in the form of Viktor Krum. Hermione still very much liked the now young man she was friends with but Viktor had good qualities too. But when he asked her to the Yule Ball two hours late her heart broke as she had already promised to go with Viktor. But Hope was still in the air as she knew her relationship with Viktor would come to an end.

Life turned for the worst in their Fifth year. The Dark lord had Returned and lines were drawn between good and evil. Her rarely saw him any more. Her activites marked her as the enemy of most of his friends. But still she kept hope that she would see him again after the war.

Hermione suffered her first broken heart as her sixth year started. He showed her the mark that made him her enemy. This marked them as enemy forever. Then the war erupted over head as the Dark Mark loomed in Harry and Dumbledore's absence. She avoid all slytherine robe at all cost the last thing she wanted to do was fight him. Now the war was in full swing and no one knew how it would end.

A full year with out him seemed agony. Not knowing if he is alive and safe. She could never tell Ron of the love she now had for her Slytherine. Harry however knew from the start. He knew something else she did not Her slytherine was a spy for the order and would never be marked her enemy.

Nineteen years have passed since the end of the war and the Next generation is preparing for their time at Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny married as did Ron and Luna. Each having enough children to start their Own Quiddich Team. Hermione how ever had another year to wait for hers to enter Hogwarts. The Zabini twins had one more year to go before they could experience the wonder of Hogwarts.

A/N I'm sorry I know this one kinda sucked but please Please stick with me. Also there will be a sequel in this set of 30 to moonlight other will be connected as well I will try to make note so you can read them in order.


	3. Chapter 3

30 DAYS AND 30 NIGHTS  
A 30 DRABBLE/ ONE SHOT CHALLENGE

BY  
TEZUKA'S GIRL

DAY THREE

MANIAC AND RAVING

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter darn cause if I did Blaise would be a hott Italian and Hermione would have ended up with him or Draco

Professor Slughorn must be a raving lunatic Hermione thought as she settled into her new seat. He decided that he wanted to promote House Unity so he assigned them all new seats and made it so they all worked on the same potions. Meaning if one person did badly the whole table suffered. She had good student just the problem was it was Draco, Pansy, and Blaise. They all helped during the war as spies since their parents had forced their way on them and wanted a quick way out. And they had all become some what friends. The only problem was that Draco and Pansy were all lovey Dovey and Blaise barely spoke.

"what is the matter Hermione we aren't going to bite" Draco said laughing settling in the seat across from here.

"Sorry I just have a lot on my mind" She said quietly.

"Be glad your not potter and Weasley" Blaise said sitting next to her as Pansy had nearly shoved him over there. Pansy seemed to be trying to get Hermione and Blaise together for the past month or so.

But Hermione didn't seem to notice all she was amazed by was the fact that Blaise spoke to her. Not that Pansy was throwing the boy at her. He of course spoke to Pansy and Draco on the occasion but never had he ever spoke directly to her.

"Ooo Hermione you're starring" Pansy said throwing a quill at Hermione.

"Oh sorry" Hermione said as she dropped a lacewing fly in the Potions. She knew it was the wrong ingredient at the wrong time and she watched in slow motion as the room filled with blue smoke.

As the room cleared every one was acting like maniacs. Draco and pansy were yelling at each other about everything that seemed to bother them about the other. Harry and Ron were arguing about Hermione and Ginny something about neither really deserves the other. And to top it off Hermione her self was Kissing Blaise and he was kissing back.

As soon as Professor Slughorn returned from talking to Professor Snape out side of the room the two Professors got everyone to the Hospital wing. For the next two days it be came know and Maniac Hall. There was no cure for the side effects except for them to wear off. Hermione, Blaise, Draco, Pansy, Harry, and Ron all had to be separated.

When they were all normal Again Harry and Ron had a talk and remained friends when they decided to agree to disagree. Draco and pansy decided they needed to be more open with each other. Hermione and Blaise however had some problems. Hermione would run from any room he entered if she could. Blaise was bound and Determined to talk to her. He was able to corner her in the courtyard just outside the Library.

"Look here you heard what Slughorn said that the smoke make us lose our inhibitions and act out things were really wanted to do right" He said as he cornered her.

Hermione just nodded trying to find a way out and quick. Most of the school knows she was trying to kiss Blaise for two days strait. And ever since has been running from him at every turn.

"Blaise I'm sorry I know I like a Raving Lunatic and you were the victim" Hermione began to ramble not even here Blaise say that he had loved her.

"I mean yeah I kissed you and I have been in love with you since the war but that doesn't mean you have to feel guilty or anything" Hermione continued.

"Hermione shut it your rambling like a maniac and you never heard me say that I love you for merlin's sake" Blaise yelled for the whole courtyard to hear. Most were as surprised at him yelling as they were for is confession.

"Really" Was all Hermione could muster.

"Really" Blaise said before pulling her into a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

30 DAYS AND 30 NIGHTS  
A 30 DRABBLE/ ONE SHOT CHALLENGE

BY  
TEZUKA'S GIRL

DAY FOUR

EMPTY

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter darn cause if I did Blaise would be a hott Italian and Hermione would have ended up with him or Draco

Blaise stared at the empty box and he knew exactly who had its contents. Only Draco knew what was in the box and what if was for. He was going to kill his best friend.

"Draco give it back now" Blaise yelled as he entered the Slytherin common room.

"Why you'll never use it so I think I will" Draco taunted. He knew this was what he need for his friend to do just that.

Draco walked right by Blaise who in turn took off after him. The School was in awe of the two Slytherin boys running through the school. Once Blaise figured out where Draco was going for sure he made a quick right and disappeared out of his sight.

"Stop running this instant" Madame Pince called as Blaise entered the Library. He quickly found his target.

"What are you doing here Blaise' the girl said smiling.

"to ask you a question" he said getting on one knee. The girl nearly cried then and there.

"Will you marry me Hermione Granger" he asked as Draco entered the library to see her say yes. He walked up to the pair giving Blaise the emerald ring. As much as he lover Hermione he knew she would only truly be happy with Blaise.


	5. Chapter 5

30 DAYS AND 30 NIGHTS  
A 30 DRABBLE/ ONE SHOT CHALLENGE

BY  
TEZUKA'S GIRL

DAY FIVE

JUDGEMENTAL MUCH

Hermione walked in to the Head common room to meet her partner for the year. she was hoping it would be Draco who helped them during the war. She was hoping this just so she could feel more comftable living with some one she already had during the war. She was not happy to see Blaise Zabini Lounging on a couch in a very tight black muscle shirt. He was ever picture the Italian god.

"Crap now I have to live with the Slytherin play boy and to top it all off do most of the work" Hermione mumbled to him self.

"you knowing judging people be for you know them is note very nice" Draco said walking in.

"what are you doing here I thought only the head girl and boy are aloud in here" Hermione said.

"Change in rule the Head Girl and boy are allowed room mates well more like they were assigned Blaise and I just found out he's mine." Draco said throwing a pillow at his friend.

"Really why is it know one tells me these things" Hermione yelled waking up Blaise she continued her rant, "God how am I going to survive with the two most sought after guys I won't be able to do this one is hotter then hell and the other so far as I can tell is one of the arrogant guys I knew"

"Ah so you think I'm hott" Draco said smiling.

"Eww know you just very very arrogant some times"

"Wow aren't we Judgmental much?" Blaise said sitting up, "but its good to know you think I'm as you put it Hotter then Hell"

"I'll come back later" Ginny said as she walked in hearing the conversation. Hermione Ran after her. The Boys looked at each other they both knew they were know competing for the same girl.


	6. Chapter 6

30 DAYS AND 30 NIGHTS  
A 30 DRABBLE/ ONE SHOT CHALLENGE

BY  
TEZUKA'S GIRL

DAY SIX

WHY WOULD I DO THAT

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry potter or its character.

Author Note:

This story connects to Empty.

Hermione wandered the halls of Hogwarts for the first time with no goal in mind. She had taken her last exam at Hogwarts and she was engaged to marry Blaise Zabini now all she had to do was wait for the end of term. It seemed odd but she was glad it was all over she thought that when it came to an end she would not want it to end. But the war plays a big role in her wanting to leave Hogwarts as much as she wanted to stay. She heard muffled voices in the hall ahead she recognized one to be her fiancé.

"Why would I do that I'm already marrying her what more does he want me to do" Blaise whispered to the voice. Hermione was hurt it sounded as if Blaise didn't want to marry her at all now.

"Because if I don't I'll tell her the truth about" the voice didn't finish he or she was either showing Blaise something or it was stopped from finishing the sentence. At this Hermione peered around the corner to receiver the shock of her life it was Blaise Talking to Ginny who seemed to be altering her voice with her wand. This made Hermione run.

"Whoa Whoa Hermione what are you doing down here" Draco asked. It was the first time Hermione noticed that she had wandered in to the dungeons.

"Sorry Draco I didn't mean to run into you" Hermione said trying to hide her tears.

"What's wrong" Draco asked he had never seen her cry other than the day she thought he and Blaise had been caught as spies for the order.

"Blaise Ginny" Was all she could get out before collapsing in Tears. Had Draco not known what was going on there would be two dead people down the hall about now. The two who had made Hermione cry just walked around the corner.

"Hermione what is wrong" Blaise asked running to her.

"Why don't you just go and Marry some one else" Hermione yelled then got up to leave. Blaise grabbed her before she could go.

"Why would I do that I love you" Blaise asked confused.

"I heard you and Ginny in the hall she I forcing you to marry me" Hermione cried.

"No I'm not I'm trying to get him to make Draco his best man and leave Ron to his own devices he's been trying to get Ron to be in the wedding for the past week or so and I know he wont give up on him for you" Ginny said rolling her eyes at the stubbornness of both men.

"then why did he say I'm marrying her what more does he want me to do' Hermione said.

'I didn't say that" Blaise said confused.

"Well you kind of did just not quiet that way it was more like I'm marrying here what more dose He want meaning Ron still doesn't think this stubborn man loves you" Ginny said smiling.

Hermione thought about it for a while she had seen Blaise walk up to Ron just to have Ron walk away with out a word. And the fact that any mention of Blaise made Ron mad.

"So that is why it is dangerous to say your name" Hermione said smiling.

"yeah, He doesn't like me much probably be cause I have you love and I love you thought he wont admit it" Blaise said pulling her into a hug.

"Ok I have just one more question what is Ginny using to black mail you with for this" Hermione asked.

"Well you see" Blaise stared.

"You remember when we were in hiding away from gimmauld place before we knew that Snape was still on our side and stuff" Ginny said ignoring the pleading look form Blaise. She was going to tell Hermione any way and she so love to she the slytherine Squrim.

"Yeah" Hermione said confused.

"Well I took your Hogwarts a history book and read some while you slept I kept a look out and well dropped it in a mud puddle and Ginny here Caught me" Blaise said quickly.

"That's why the pages were all nasty and dirty" Hermione nearly yelled

"Please don't kill me" Blaise said half jokingly.

"Why would I do that when revenge is much sweeter when we are married" Hermione said kissing his for head then walking off with Ginny.

"Mate I'm sorry but I'm glad im not you come this fall" Draco said leaving Blaise alone to think on what Hermione might do.


End file.
